


The President's Service

by emma_ockham



Series: The West Wing Multiples [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Female Solo, Femslash, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Het, Humor, Lesbian Dance, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, Masturbation, May/December Relationship, Middle Aged Sex, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Female, Office Sex, Old Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Quickies, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Husband, Threesome - F/F/M, Towel Sex, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_ockham/pseuds/emma_ockham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed, having consulted his watch every couple of minutes, noticed that time slowed down on him and decided that what he really didn't need, was his wife sailing through the door, looking drowsy and disheveled, sharing her latest erotic endeavors in that dark voice she seemed to reserve for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CJ/Abbey and Leo have spent a night together in the guest room of the white house and the morning after they invited a bristling Jed to join them. They are not sure if he'll accept the offer.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

When CJ got to work eventually that day, life seemed to have taken on a different color. She smiled more, glowing with a new internal light and welcomed chitchat and easy bantering throughout the afternoon.

She had trouble concentrating on her work and was plagued by vivid flashbacks of her nightly encounter with Abbey and Leo. They brought heated flushes to her cheeks, distracted her, slowing down her work pace.

Her body felt differently too. Charged in an odd new way, CJ now noticed how often her upper arms would come in contact with her breasts in everyday actions. Pulling a file out of a drawer or picking up a coffee mug on her left side with her right hand, had become a nice sensation. So she sometimes did it on purpose, always in quasi-casual movements, and felt good.

She distracted her visitors, by emanating a sensuality that seeped through her skin and seemed to be picked up instantly by most of her male guests, who went out of their way to compliment her, help her, smiling at her in new ways.

She gave off uncountable nearly undetectable signals that sex was on her mind and that she planned to indulge herself before the day was over. Since that was the way she handled the 3 o'clock sit room meeting too, she left the joint chiefs mesmerized as well.

The women in the bullpen commented on her sunny disposition, unaware of the sensual depth her new aura, but CJ noted that Debbie Fidderer and Nancy McNally reacted in concert with the men, and lingered when they could have left, and would have left before.

Margaret, of course, thought that CJ's fine mood was all due to her implementation of plan B and was proud and happy.

 

-.-.-

And then, when CJ finally had regained the proper composure for her work, Abigail Bartlet dropped by.

"You can't go in there, Mrs. Bartlet," CJ heard Margaret's voice.

"Oh, I don't know, Margaret, it's just a short visit." The sound of the First Lady's persuasive alto brought CJ's hand to her lips, still feeling Abbey’s kisses linger there from the night before. It unexpectedly constricted her chest.

"Perhaps I can relay the message," Margaret said.

"I don't think you can in this case, dear." CJ heard the balmy innuendo in Abbey's voice and hoped her secretary did not. "It won't take a minute."

Margaret must have waved Abbey through, because when CJ looked up in the sudden silence, the First Lady leaned gracefully in the doorframe, studying her closely, as if she was trying to gauge if last night's bonding had survived the visit her bristling husband had paid her new lovers.

When their eyes met, CJ saw that under her normal impervious front, Abbey managed to look vulnerable, possessive and gloriously sexy all at the same time. CJ decided that she liked it and flashed her a warm conspiratorial grin.

Abbey's gaze softened and her eyes glowed for just a second before she smiled rapaciously. Then she turned and left.

"That was a message?" Margaret asked CJ.

"Yeah."

"But she didn't say anything."

"Oh, but she did."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Corridor ( CJ/L)

Abbey's radiant reaction to CJ's acknowledgment left the Chief of Staff charged and restless. She tried to concentrate on running the White House, but she couldn’t quite succeed.

Later that afternoon Leo came by, looking at least as stirred as CJ, and perhaps twice as frustrated. He had promised to go to the theatre with his daughter that evening. 

He merely stood there and watched CJ, but the air seemed to liven up with the energy he emitted. CJ looked him in the eye and, after a moment, raised a brow. "You know you are freaking me out there, don't you, Leopold?"

He nodded, his eyes drifting to the open door behind which Margaret was working and listening. He shook his head.

"This is not helping me very much," CJ enlightened him.

He smiled his crooked smile at her.

She rubbed her neck at the sudden warmth and shuffled her hair hoping for a cooling draught.

"Hot."

He nodded his assent, sweat on his lip.

"Do you think there's a problem with the air-conditioning?"

He shook his head, his eyes glistening.

This was leading nowhere good.

"Why don't you just go away?"

"No." He was adamant. He had tried staying away. He had even tried to fix the problem himself. It hadn't done him very much good. So no way he was leaving. There was nowhere to go.

"Okay, whatever." CJ granted him stay with a wave of her hand.

So he stood and she sat, and CJ was fairly sure she saw the crackling of the air between them.

"This is not going to work," she concluded.

"No."

"This is ludicrous."

"Absolutely."

Since her desk somehow seemed to have become an objectionable barrier, CJ stood and moved over in Leo's direction, the tension building with each step. A few feet from him she stopped and looked uncertain at the open door where Margaret sat.

"Do you mind if I …?" Leo asked softly, remembering not to handle the Chief of Staff.

She took another step in his direction and nodded.

"Margaret, we need this room for 30 minutes," Leo barked at his ex-secretary. "Please stop everyone until then."

"I can't stop the president," Margaret warned. She appeared in the door opening. "Nor the First Lady," she added in an afterthought.

Leo sparked a crooked grin at CJ. The tension broke as they laughed together remembering how the president had caught them in the bathroom that morning. 

Margaret blinked, uncertain what the joke was.

"We have noticed they can't be stopped," CJ rationalized their mirth.

"Thank you Margaret." Leo shooed her out, closed the door and approached CJ.

"We can't … " CJ whispered, while she stroked the back of his head and leaned over, almost touching him with her lips. "She listens at the door."

Leo nodded, well aware of Margaret's habits. He caressed her with his cheek. CJ thought that maddening and stepped even closer.

"We can't just..."

"Nah." He sounded confident that there were alternatives.

"You have a plan." CJ understood, stripping him of his jacket and loosening his tie, while kicking off her shoes. "You are a cunning man, I knew it, Leopold."

"I have a plan," he confirmed, pulling her blouse out of her skirt and slipping his hands underneath it to cover her breasts. She panted and stood still, enjoying the sensation, her breathing shallow. This was what she had wanted all afternoon.

He pointed at the door to the Oval Office.

"That's you plan?" CJ whispered incredulously.

He nodded, leaned around her to open her skirt, nuzzling her breasts in the process, pulled her skirt down and helped her step out of it

"Leo," she hissed. "You're kidding me, right?"

He shook his head, licking the valley between her breasts.

"Has the oxygen left your brain already?"

"When you have to choose between the President finding us and Margaret, what would you want?" he asked, opening her blouse, pushing her bra up and sucked her nipple.

CJ rolled her eyes at the odds he had given her.

"Not the Oval - the corridor to it. It has no windows." Leo explained. "Nobody has to know." 

She leaned in on him, contemplating her options, while relishing in the thrill of his tongue on her. "Okay," she then said. "Come."

She pulled him in the constricted corridor and closed the door.

"Uh-oh." She noticed the first problem with his plan right away.

"No light," he acknowledged. She giggled and rested against him, feeling his erection strain against her. She opened his pants feeling her way in the dark and freed him, fondling him.

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Ssht, listen."

In the Oval Office they heard voices.

"The Admiralty," she breathed.

She felt him chuckle. "We have to be very quiet." 

She nodded her cheek against his cheek so that he could feel she agreed, thinking that it was a blessing that they didn't have Abbey with them for the volume of her lovemaking, and then slid down to kneel in front of Leo.

He shuddered as she licked him and stifled his moans as she took him in her mouth and headily sucked him, daring him to be the one to alert the President. When she felt him buckle under her ministrations, his hands suddenly clutched her ears, pulling her up.

"Not so fast," he whispered against her mouth. His hands found their way over her scarcely clothed lower body, opening her up, stroking her, while she leaned back against the wall, her legs spread out. He took his time, ravishing her mouth, enjoying her animated responses.

"I want you inside, Leo", she murmured against his cheek.

"How?" he breathed back agitated. No way he would take her on the floor of this constricted hallway.

She took a second to step out of her panties, and then, pulled up her right leg, positioning her foot against the opposite wall, her back half turned to the Oval Office. "How's this?"

"What?" he whispered in the darkness.

She led his hand to the aching spot.

"Energetic younger women, indeed" he chuckled, and worked her anew, moving his fingers in and out her wetness, extracting suppressed moans. Then he bent through his knees and pushed upward, entering her at an awkward angle that chafed her, pressing his hand against her mouth to contain her gasping response.

"More,'" she pleaded through his fingers.

They bashed into each other in frantic silence.

Only seconds before they would have driven each other over the threshold, CJ shivered, her left knee buckled and they lost their balance, falling against the door of the Oval Office with a thump they knew had to have been heard in the neighboring room. 

They froze, he still in her, and listened, wheezing.

Silence emanated from the Oval Office.

Leo thrust in her involuntarily. She bit his ear.

Still no sound.

Her muscles contracted around him. He grabbed her breast.

The mumble of voices, sound of conversation started again in the Oval Office.

They vigorously thrust and chafed and stroked each other to a hushed and frenzied height, peaked, and slid to the floor entangled, panting as silently as possible, sagging in each other's arms.

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

Jed, who had ushered the Admiralty out of the Oval Office with what he thought was only slightly less than appropriate cordiality, stood in front of the door that had jangled during his meeting. On any other day he would have just opened it, but after that morning's experiences he hesitated, fearing what he might find.

He frowned at his overactive imagination. Why was he so sure someone was having sex against his door? It could be just … well anything. Then again, Abbey, CJ and Leo had admitted to their escapades, and this particular door led to CJ's office. He leaned his forehead to the door. Would he find his wife, behind it? And with whom?

"Are you okay sir?" Curtis, his new body man, asked from behind him.

Jed turned, straightening.

"Yes Curtis, I'm fine. Please give me a minute," he said softly, not to disturb the crime scene.

Curtis nodded, withdrew and closed the door.

Jed knew that if he didn't open the door, images would cloud his mind and he decided that, even if he would find his wife, he just had to know.

So he opened the door, holding his breath, prepared for the worst, but not prepared at all for the disarray of naked limbs and half-clothed bodies, or the concentrated smell of sex in closed quarters. 

The couple looked up and blinked against the sudden light.

"Now comes the cavalry," CJ commented on his timing.

"Do you need any help?" Jed replied cynically, using his most Presidential voice, hoping to disturb the couple at least half as much as they unhinged him. But apparently, after this morning's encounter in the guest room, his walking in on their lovemaking was considered routine.

"Nah, you're too late," Leo told his friend.

Jed could see that.


	3. Chapter 3

CJ had waited till later that evening to go home and change, hoping that she would attract less attention at the later hour. She had decided to take some spare clothing to the White House. It was only sensible.

As she slipped back in at 10 PM she bumped into Toby in the lobby.

"CJ?" he asked, looking at the suitcase she towed behind her.

"Toby?" she replied as if she didn't have that anxious clue what he was talking about and was pondering how to distract him.

"You're moving in?"

"Yeah." She thought confirming was a better strategy than denial.

"You work too hard."

Oh, I don't know," she shrugged it off, not wanting him to be concerned while she was only thinking about the promise in Abbey's eyes.

"You are bringing shift changes to work," he pointed out, a protective note in his voice.

"A girl has to change, Tobus." CJ smiled at him, reassuringly.

"Perhaps."

"Wait 'til Molly is 10." 

He smiled at that. "You'll stay here later, now that you have done this," he predicted gloomily.

"It's just so much more practical," she said, referring to the suitcase. "What else can I do when I need other clothes? Go home?"

Toby looked as if he thought that going home for clothes was not a wildly deviant behavior.

"Perhaps you could borrow Mrs. Bartlet's clothes, in case of dire need," he said.

She looked down on his bald spot, raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Perhaps not," he conceded.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening CJ had the guest room to herself and used the opportunity to empty her suitcase and fill the closet. On the side table she discovered a stereo, she didn't remember seeing before. As she approached it, thinking about some music, she saw a note on top of it. 

It said 'At your service,' and was signed: 'Jed'.

She smiled, remembering how they had invited him and how he had fled when things between Leo and her had become too seriously steaming this morning in the guest room. 

She chose one of the CD's Jed had left behind and put on some slow-paced music.

She had been behind in sleep yesterday and last night really hadn't helped much in catching up, so she decided to get into bed early. If any of the others showed up, they would wake her, she was sure. Snuggling her cushions comfortably, she closed her eyes, ready for sleep. 

Little by little she noticed how she couldn't stop reliving the events of the past night in that same bed. She pressed her legs together as she recalled more and more details of their lovemaking.

When her arousal grew she used her hand to pleasure herself as she had done numerous times since she was eleven.

She would finish this quickly and get some sleep, at long last.

It just didn't work.

Her rubbing and plying would bring her to the verge and then she simply hovered there, unable to move forward to orgasm or back to rest. Quivering, wet and aromatic, her body tingling, her pussy throbbing, unsatisfied, she groaned in frustration. She had been shortchanged after all last night, she decided. She got up, shed her clothes and looked for a towel in the bathroom.

"Hi deary," she said to it. "You're going to help me, you know that?"

The towel kept silent all the way back to the bed.

"You're going to help me to get some sleep," CJ explained it, after which she used it in any way she could think of to stimulate herself, in the end inventing several new ways too. Her aggravation only grew.

"Ahrg!" she shouted at the shell-shocked towel and then shoved it under her, formed it to a knob and rode that, grunting and gasping.

 

&&&

 

Abbey, who had during diner been treated on the story of the couple in the corridor, had felt the considerable mellowing in Jed to the idea of joining them, and thought it prudently to stack the guest room with some lubricant for you never know what purpose. 

She had knocked on the door before she entered, but, as CJ was just in a distressed and groaning phase of making love to the uncooperative towel, she hadn't heard it.

So Abbey silently sat down on the couch and watched how CJ got more frustrated by the minute, writhing on the bed and ultimately biting the guiltless cushion. When even an aggressive approach didn't help, she flopped back on her back, her hands on herself, still very aroused, but unable to get herself off. With a final annoyed shaking of her hands in the air, she gave up.

"Having trouble, dear?" Abbey asked innocently.

"Abbey?" CJ's voice was husky and throaty. It aroused Abbey notably.

"Anything I can help you with?" she inquired sweetly, appreciating what Jed had called CJ’s beautiful bone structure, but what was much more than that, a classical elegance, a delicate exquisiteness, that was somehow accented by the disarray of her hair and the unreserved ease with which she had given herself over to her need for a climax. A rare sight of beauty.

"Finish me, Abbey," CJ voice darkened hoarsely. "Just do it. Tease me later."

"Now you have us, you really shouldn't be doing this by yourself anymore," Abbey enlightened CJ, while she floated over to the bed, swinging her hips sensually. 

"Well it sure as hell doesn't work anymore, after you got your hands on me," CJ scolded.

"Pretty hands, though," she added quickly, when Abbey raised a brow.

Abbey climbed on the bed, high-heeled shoes and all, and bent down over CJ body, nibbling her sweaty breast.

"Abbey!" CJ exclaimed, "I need no foreplay, I need - - ," she silently opened and closed her mouth in frustration: "HELP!"

Abbey chortled, mentally capturing the picture of CJ's bothered state to enjoy later, but then pushed open CJ's legs, positioned herself between them and slid her fingers in the exposed opening, working her clit simultaneously with her g-spot. With fast and rough strokes of her tongue, she brought CJ to a screaming release.

 

&&&

 

Jed sat on his bed against some cushions, reading an opposition memo, a stack of reports on the bed next to him.

"Abbey, could you at least bring back the tea," he called out to the living, where his wife had taken his cookies because they were a clear health hazard and later the tea to better wash them down.

When he received no answer, he went looking for the tea himself. He found the pot, but his wife was no longer in the apartment.

Jed bit his lip.

No, he shouldn't immediately suppose that she…

Or should he?

He opened the door and saw Curtis, rising from his chair at the President's presence.

"Have you seen my wife, Curtis?"

"Yes Sir, she went that way, Sir."

He pointed in the general direction were, among many, many other rooms as Jed reminded himself, also the Chief of Staff's guest room was located.

"Thank you, Curtis."

Jed closed the door and leaned against it.

Now what?

He had sanctioned this, hadn't he?

He had. But mainly because it was made clear that his veto on this didn't mean a thing, he recognized with just a hint of indignation.

They had invited him to join them, though, in words and gestures.

Jed stood still against the door.

Would he? Would he join them? 

He shook his head. He was the president of the United States. He had memos to read, even if some of his staff thought they had time for leisure. 

He climbed back on the bed, knowing his wife would call him chicken if she were here.


	5. Chapter 5

CJ, her naked body spread out on the sheets, her hair in disarray on the cushions, lay on her back on the double bed looking at Abbey who stood near the stereo, smiling affectionately at Jed’s note and put on one of the Latin American CDs he had left behind. 

She watched Abbey contentedly, admiring the way her clothes even improved the awesome impression she made. Abbey was still wearing the dark two-piece she had worn during the day, one that CJ thought showed off her legs and the fullness of her breasts beautifully.

"You're a gorgeous woman, Abbey."

Abbey smiled, swinging back to the bed to brush CJ's thigh some more.

"I love the way your breasts press against your suit. It is so distracting."

For good measure Abbey indolently pushed the inside of her wrists against the outsides of her breasts, sliding her underarms against them in an upwards motion, unhurriedly pressing them together.

"Ye-ah," CJ swallowed. "When you do that, you wipe my brain. Especially, when I can smell you."

Abbey smiled like a sphinx.

CJ decided to remedy that.

"Do you want to dance, Abbey?" 

On Jed's CD, a buoyant rumba had started. CJ got out of bed and made suave dance movements to the music, her body still glistening from her recent height. "Abbey?"

Abbey sat motionless on the bed, following CJ's naked allure with her eyes and her unhurried movements with an enthralled smile.

"Do you know this dance?" CJ asked, never missing a move in the rumba.

"Hm?” Abbey was pulled out of her reverie. “Yeah, I know how to dance. Harvard didn't just educate us in medicine."

"Well then," CJ opened her arms invitingly. "Will you join me?"

Abbey moved over into CJ's arms and they gracefully fell into the old steps of the dance.

It wasn't until the end of the number that Abbey yanked her head up to look CJ in the eye.

"Hey!"

CJ lead her in the last swirl with an easy elegance.

"You lead!"

"Yeah, though that's not half as amazing as you following."

"Where did you …"

"Berkeley."

"Ah. Good school."

They glided into the next dance effortlessly, CJ guiding them through the paces easily, watching how Abbey gave herself over to her hands, letting herself be directed through the intricate figures CJ weaved, surrendering to the dance.

The fact that Abbey was fully dressed and CJ wore only her skin did not diminish the fact that CJ was setting the pace; it seemed however to distract Abbey every time she came in contact with CJ's body, every time their nine-inch height difference brought Abbey's eyes close to the hypnotizing movements of CJ's breasts. 

Abbey stepped in to browse her cheek against them, but was directed away in a spinning figure. The disappointed flicker on her face delighted CJ who, after that, skillfully played with the distance between their bodies, letting Abbey's expressions guide her in her little teasing game.

When Abbey started to make quiet protesting noises, CJ lifted Abbey’s face up and leaned over to kiss the small woman lightly on her mouth, slowly swaying to the music. Abbey moved in for more, but CJ stepped back.

"Uh-uh," she admonished, shaking her head.

"CJ?" Abbey, with a glazed look, sought her eyes.

"I think you deserve a little payback for your lack of proper empathy just then."

"You do?"

"Most definitely."

"I thought you'd be grateful for my help."

"You will be grateful too, Abbey. Later."

Abbey laughed throatily. She dropped her hands.

"Are you going to watch me liquefy?"

"I'll be doing some of the heating myself," CJ told her as she danced close, pushing Abbey's jacket from her shoulders until it was at her elbows, and then left it there, constricting Abbey's movements. Abbey's smile deepened. 

"Kinky," she remarked.

"I don't really think you need these too," CJ uttered, and with easy grace crouched down and removed Abbey's skirt and panties, leaving the smaller woman shivering as the cooler air touched the damp hair that was now visible. 

CJ breathed on it for a second just to gauge Abbey's reaction, saw goose bumps running up her body, and rose to enjoy opening the buttons of Abbey's exclusive blouse, licking a trail over her exposed skin as it came available, never touching her with anything than her mouth. She used her teeth to slip the bra down from Abbey's breasts.

"They are gorgeous," she admired them before retaking the exploration with her lips, lingering in the valley but never really touching one of the hard nipples that Abbey pressed upwards. Disregarded the agitated noises Abbey made CJ squatted in front of her and slowly moved her lips over Abbey's lower body. Licking here, nibbling there.

"CJ!" Abbey impatiently called out.

"Yes, Abbey?" CJ looked up. 

Abbey immediately noticed the important disadvantage of engaging CJ in conversation. She no longer did anything else. "Nothing, honey, just continue."

"I'm really willing to discuss anything you want, Abbey." CJ offered congenially.

"Forget that I said anything."

"If you are sure that is what you wish, Abbey, then I'll do just that."

To Abbey's immense relief CJ restarted working her magic on her, agonizingly slowly as it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Jed, having consulted his watch every couple of minutes, noticed that time slowed down on him and decided that what he really didn't need was his wife sailing through the door, looking drowsy and disheveled, sharing her latest erotic endeavors in that dark voice she seemed to reserve for sex.

So, he got up and he got out.

In front of the door to the guest room, it occurred to him that Abbey could very well have gone to the library on the second floor or to the kitchen or, well, anywhere, and that he might find CJ and Leo, again, and would have to explain what his business was - undoubtedly in the process emphasizing the idea he was a jealous cuckolded husband. 

True as the image may be, he didn't want to impress it on them any further. So he opened the door a crack, to have a peek before he would announce his presence.

Yeah, his wife was there. 

She was only partly dressed, standing with her back to the door, her arms constricted by her jacket, while CJ, visible between Abbey's spread legs, naked as the day she was born, crouched before her and was stroking and licking his wife's lower body.

CJ looked up as the door opened and froze.

"CJ, please, no," Abbey begged. "Not again. Please."

CJ smiled a welcome to Jed, beckoned him in with her eyes and set to work on Abbey again, who moaned her inarticulate approval and curved her back.

Observing his wife, whimpering, pleading, vulnerable and at CJ’s mercy took Jed's breath away. He’d never seen Abbey stirred like this, not in his and not in anyone else's hands. 

Here where two gorgeous and wound-up women, unrestrained in their longing for each other; both of them had invited him to their beds. Instead of the jealousy he had anticipated, he felt a jolt of arousal gush through him. 

His wife's body writhed under CJ's attentions, making the slurred sounds that always had driven him to do his damnest to pleasure her; this amazing woman who somehow wanted him to be with her.

CJ once more urged him to join them, kneading Abbey's butt provocatively to emphasize her point. 

Jed, dazzled by the scene, impulsively took a step in their direction and, catching himself, nodded at her. There was no way he could leave.

He turned to the couch to undress, aware that CJ's eyes followed his every move as he sheds his clothes, showing more and more of his body. He knew that in his sixties he no longer had the body he once had had, but saw how she gratifyingly bit her lower lip when he turned back to them, naked and erect. Her movements on Abbey sped up their pace.

He came over and kneeled behind Abbey, licking her behind.

"CJ?" Abbey veered at the exceptional anatomic feat of licking her at two places at the same time. 

CJ bit Abbey in reaction to Jed's closeness and Abbey threw her head in her neck, exposing her throat, enjoying the rougher approach CJ finally seemed to have taken. "Yes CJ, harder," she groaned. 

Jed rose, turned Abbey's head to him and then kissed her deeply. He was greeted by a pleased sound that welled up in her, delighted by his arrival and his decision to really join them at last. She kissed him hungry. 

"CJ is teasing me," Abbey complained.

"I can see that." 

In fact, he thought he had never seen her this hot and bothered before. Her arousal was enthralling. Normally, she would be the one teasing him. She would have allowed him to engage, long before she herself ever got this frustrated. Jed smiled at the turning of the scales.

"Well?" Abbey demanded, as she saw the emotions shift behind his eyes.

"A sheer stroke of genius," he complemented CJ.

"Jed…" Abbey pleaded, writhing her lower body against CJ's hand, in desperate search for relief.

"I might learn to like this sharing thing after all," Jed consoled his wife.

She groaned in response and pressed herself against his erection, slightly bending. Jed in an old reflex instinctively slid in her, her body as familiar as his own after 37 years. Abbey shuddered; a blissful smile appeared on her face.

CJ rose slowly, uncertainty in her eyes. 

Jed withdrew. He did not want to spoil CJ's game and knew things would end soon if he didn't stop now.

"No!" Abbey almost howled.

With a wicked smile, Jed sidestepped his frustrated wife and held out a hand to help CJ get up. When she stood, he searched her face, carefully looking for her approval, and raised his brows in question. 

She smiled back warmly, welcoming him with a slight widening of her eyes. 

The agitated mutterings of his wife fell away, as Jed nakedly stepped into CJ's personal space, smelling her now, knowing she would smell him; still checking her for signs of hesitation, but hoping that this ravishing woman would let him touch her.

In response, she closed the gap between them and he felt her skin against his, her breasts touching him, his erection between her upper thighs. 

He strained from not moving, not taking over, his breathing shallow from the effort, until CJ moved, sliding one of her nipples over his chest. 

He caught her eyes as he little by little bent forward, opening his mouth, licking his lips, then closing his lips around the nipple and sucking it tenderly.

When the contented closing of her eyes rewarded him, a wide grin split his features. This incredible woman had just said yes to him. To him. He was going to … He sought his wife's eyes to share his delight and then noticed how helplessly far gone Abbey really was.

With a nod of his head, he brought CJ's attention to Abbey's situation.

"Do you think we should let her wait 'til after?" he asked CJ, sliding his hand over CJ's back, testing the soft skin on her butt. CJ's hands wove patterns in his breast hair, flicking his nipples every so often.

"I don't see why not," she played along, taking in the maddening frustration on Abbey's flustered features. She kissed his mouth, opening him with her lips. He leaned in, enjoying the sensation, deepening the kiss.

Abbey whimpered, feebly protesting any delays.

"Perhaps not," Jed reconsidered, drawing back with a smile, gently caressing her lips with his fingers.

"Retribution," CJ understood.

"There's that," he conceded. "And I do truly love her."

"She has that effect on people," CJ acknowledged.

Jed freed Abbey from the jacket.

He had extensive experience with his wife's preferences for wild and hard rides, found his place behind her, stroking her breasts with both hands, his thumbs flicking over her nipples, and when she sucked in her breath, pressing against him, he urged his erection between her legs, rubbing against her. “You ready, sweetknees?” he murmured in her hair.

Abbey growled an incoherent and aggravated response that made him chortle at CJ, elated and aroused. Yes, he could see the advantages of sharing, if this was what it added.

CJ retook her former position, squatting in front of Abbey, but stopped to watch how, inches from her eyes, Jed, with what he thought of as experienced smoothness, slid in his wife.

"CJ," Abbey panted, "don't stop."

CJ smiled upwards to Abbey's flustered face and bent forward to skim Abbey with her tongue

"Don’t hold back," Abbey demanded. As both CJ and Jed responded to the order, Abbey was soon growling boisterously, clutching CJ's shoulders for balance against the insistent rhythm Jed set.

CJ slipping her hand through Abbeys legs, caressed Jed's balls. 

"CJ," he breathed at the unexpected added thrill that send charged fluxes up his spine.

She withdrew her hand.

"No!" he pleaded hoarsely.

She restarted her massage, more robustly now.

"Yes!" he panted, locking his knees to stop them from buckling under the intoxicating sensation, trying to increase his cadence as he felt Abbey contracting around him in amplifying waves.

CJ used her other hand to stroke his inner thigh and suddenly pressed her index finger against his butt hole. He almost lost his bearings, shuddering.

Abbey reeled under their combined attack, peaked raucously, and losing her balance, she pulled Jed, who tried to catch her, with her. 

They rolled to the ground together, falling over CJ in a disorderly group of limps.


	7. Chapter 7

Abbey's head had come to rest on CJ's lap, her hair tickling CJ’s sensitized skin. She indolently cuddled CJ's breast, eyeing her winded husband, who slouched on his side, on the carpet, his erection still straining. "That wasn't so bad, was it, Jethro?" her voice reverberating through CJ’s abdomen.

With his feet near CJ's head, lazily playing with CJ's toes, Jed smiled the boyish grin that CJ hadn't seen for so long. Through his ragged breathing, he asked, with only partially faked eagerness, "Is there no dessert?"

His wife chuckled, contentedly enjoying CJ's caresses, not up to anything at all.

"I think CJ wants dessert too," Jed observed, nibbling CJ's toes one by one, sending shivers up that pooled between her legs.

"Why do you think that, honey?" Abbey asked.

"Well, you see, when I do this," he licked the underside of her foot. CJ's closed her eyes, wondering how far he would go. "Then she does that thing with her eyes, and when I do this," he sucked her toes hard. CJ arched her back and groaned. "She makes that sound."

"Very scientific of you, Jed."

"It looks like a dessert sound to me," he insisted.

"I think you might just be right about that."

CJ looked at the couple and hoped they would make up their minds soon. Her dance with Abbey had turned her on. The tension had only risen during the heady lovemaking afterwards, and she was now as aroused as she had been when Abbey had strolled in earlier. She had no intention of being left in this condition, with only the towel to comfort her. 

She was not entirely sure though, what the effect of making out with the President right in front of the First Lady would have on their future dallying. Was this part of the deal?

"Do you mind if I…?" she asked Abbey, lightly caressing Jed's calf, enjoying the ability to do so, fondling the hair in vague circles, upwards.

"Be my guest," Abbey offered her Jed in an easy gesture.

"Hey!" He seemed exasperated by the exchange.

CJ stroked his erection speculatively, distracting Jed before he could formulate a more intricate admonishing speech and rolled to her side to lick him. Jed's hips bucked in her direction.

She felt Abbey spooning against her back, reaching round her to knead her breasts and resting her chin on CJ's shoulder for its vantage point. She saw Jed blissfully seeking Abbey’s eyes when she took him in her mouth and felt Abbey smile against her shoulder.

As CJ started to suck him in earnest, Abbey nibbled her ear, watching her husband's squirming, her finger sliding in and out CJ's wetness.

"He won't last long this way, honey," she said in CJ’s hair.

CJ released him. "I want him in me," she panted.

"That's okay, dear," Abbey replied unconcerned.

"Now!" CJ clarified sharply.

"You had me there, honey."

 

&&&

 

Jed was in no mood or condition to wait for the end of this bantering. 

He'd just heard the dazzling woman beg for him and nearly ejaculated at the sound of it. There was no reason not to comply with her wishes right away. 

Turning her over so she faced Abbey, he helped her get her knees under herself and press her butt up, her mouth already in the hungry grasp of his wife. He caressed CJ's ass cheeks adoringly, turned on by her beauty as much as by the inconceivability of their actions.

Savoring the sensation of her narrow warmth, he filled her slowly. CJ grinded against him, grunting in Abbey's mouth. He saw Abbey’s hands enjoying CJ’s breasts, and felt the responding quiver inside her.

He leisurely pulled back, ignoring CJ’s muffled demands. After a straining moment he slid back into the welcoming heath, exploring the differences between the two women. Abbey was the one woman he had enjoyed this intimacy with for nearly forty years. He sought out his wife's eyes and found her beaming up at him, relishing his delight, as thrilled with this as he was.

But Jed was too far gone to continue at the investigatory pace he’d wanted to set. Gauging CJ's wishes from her groaned reactions, from her pulsing around him, he adjusted to them, bent over her to clasp his hands over her breasts, biting her neck.

"Yes!" CJ gasped. "Yes!"

Increasing his pace in line with CJ's responses, all the while knowing that Abbey watched him, pleased and with love, he drove them over the edge as one.


	8. Epilogue

They huddled together on the bed afterwards, worn-out and satisfied.

CJ lay cuddled in Jed's arms, asleep. He stroked the satin skin of her back.

Abbey was pressed against his other side and kissed his ear.

"Do you want to go back to our bedroom?" she whispered.

"Do we need to?" He was snugly wrapped between the two women and felt he would be able to suffer that a bit longer.

"Anywhere before 5:30 would be okay, I guess."

"Hmm." Jed concurred, knowing that if they fell asleep now, they'd never leave in time. He kissed CJ's hair in a goodbye gesture, letting her slide out of his embrace, careful not to wake her.

CJ sighed and in a drowsy response slipped her leg over him, wrapping herself around him closely, snuggling against him, never waking from her sleep.

"I seem to be otherwise engaged," Jed smiled, pleased with this show of affection.

"Indeed," his wife agreed, enjoying his happy glow.

"Any regrets, Jed?"

He contemplated that in silence.

"Well, maybe there's just one."

"What is it, honey?" Abbey propped herself on her elbow to look at him.

"Leo."

"What about him?"

"He wasn't here."

"Ah." Abbey relaxed and sank back, sliding an arm around the couple.

"Don't worry, Jed," she kissed his shoulder, "this has only just begun."

He smiled as she nestled closer.

"Then, no," he said, "no regrets at all."

**Author's Note:**

> What happened before?  
> See: The Morning After.
> 
> Are you up for another one of these?  
> The next story is called: Lord Marbury's Lessons.


End file.
